Kate Gets Her Own Apt and Ben Gets the Girl
by KylieKyotie
Summary: CH-1: Kate/Justin break up. Kate buys an apartment. New stories pick up after the season finale "hey neighbor" scene. CH-2: Kate/Ben, 1st "date". CH-3: Kate/Ben, a regular couple. CH-4: Kate/Ben, have a tough day. CH-5: Kate/Ben, lunch w/ Judge Nicastro. CH-6: Kate/Ben, it's getting serious. CH-7: Kate/Ben, their engagement "toast".
1. Chapter 1: Kate Buys an Apt

_**Brand New Day - Brand New Space**_

Today, Kate was moving into her new apartment/condo. Surprisingly, even though San Francisco was a busy, popular and fairly expensive housing market, her first competitively priced bid was accepted immediately – no counter offer. Ben told her "his guy" just wanted to sell quickly because he needed a quick turn-around in order to make another investment and she was lucky to be in the right place at the right time. It was a fast, easy transaction and Kate actually got a good deal in a great area. Three days earlier, "that day", was awful, but it was what compelled Kate to finally commit to _buying_ her own place – not just renting one. It had been three days since Kate and Justin broke up for the last (and final) time. "That day" they had looked at apartments together, not agreeing on anything, and that night they ended their relationship for good. Justin made it clear he wasn't willing to try again, ever, if Kate wasn't ready to move in and start a new life together - right there – right then.

Their last conversation was open and emotionally demanding, leaving them both feeling drained. Kate was honest when she told Justin, "I've been fighting this feeling and I keep hoping that this is going to feel right, again, somehow…." Exasperated, Justin cut her off, saying "It _does_ feel right! We're not who we used to be. Don't _do_ this!" Plaintive, tears welling up in her eyes, Kate tried to explain, "I know you think I'm running away, but…." Justin cut her off again saying in frustration, "Yeah, because you _are _Kate - I _knew_ you would get scared!" Kate gained her composure and assured him, "I'm _not_ scared!" Standing directly in front of him, gazing intently, unflinchingly, into his eyes, she implored, almost whispering as her voice caught in her throat, "Justin, I _know_ we're good for each other, but I don't think we are meant to _be_ together."

They said a little more that night and Justin implied Kate was running after "someone else" but finally, Justin just shook his head and looking defeated and tired, he gave her a final ultimatum, "If you walk out that door Kate that is _it_. Okay? It is _over_." Kate told him how much she loved him and then did just that. She walked out of his apartment – and out of his life. It felt bad to do it but it also felt right. "It was right", Kate kept telling herself when she remembered every painful detail from that seemingly endless night. "It _is_ right. I'm right about this," she thought.

Kate had had a bad feeling about getting back together with Justin almost immediately. In fact, she slept with Justin so that she had a reason to stand up Ben for their date. She knew it was wrong and juvenile and probably even irresponsible. "For God's sake - why do I do these things?" Kate asked herself. Leo told her she had a tendency to "blow things up that she shouldn't". Wise, wise, Leo. Kate loved Leo but his wisdom and insight into her inner workings could be a little unnerving at times. He knew her motives sometimes even before she did. "I'm going to give him a Yoda t-shirt", she thought, "He deserves it."

Kate knew her night with Justin had "self-sabotage" written all over it. But that night, when she was already over an hour late and Ben sent her a text telling her, "It's just dinner Katie", she went into full panic mode and threw herself at Justin. She spent most of the night with him, burying her guilt and her feelings for Ben by having sex with Justin. It wasn't fair to either of them of course, but her motives crisscrossed because her emotions were so conflicted. Not an excuse per se, but it was definitely the uncomfortable truth of the situation. Kate's feelings for Ben had been slowing "sneaking up" on her and she wasn't ready for them. They were too much – too strong – too uncontrollable. Justin was a return to "safe harbor" but what she really sought was a whole new adventure – a trip out to sea – to find a new place where she hadn't been before – a new horizon to wake up to on a new day. Ben could be that for her. But Kate couldn't bring herself to commit to anything with Ben, and she wondered if it was even still possible.

Ben had been pretty upset after their time in Lake Tahoe. He didn't usually reveal too much of his personal feelings – Kate had only seen him _kind of_ vulnerable a few times, but when he was, it really touched her to see such a soft, sweet side of him. At the same time though, Kate couldn't help but wonder if it was partly an act, because Ben was so masterful at getting what he wanted by arguing and strategizing until things finally went his way. He was relentless and clever and 99% of the time, successful in his pursuits. On their last night in Tahoe, after an emotionally challenging day when they solved the mysterious, tragic death of the teenage girl and Ben won the case for his wealthy casino owner, maybe Ben felt he had nothing to lose. Because that last night, Ben was open and honest and direct about his feelings for Kate.

He told Kate that she only ran back to Justin because Justin was safe (for her), but she did it _really_ just to avoid her true feelings - for him. Ben said he knew she cared about him just like he cared about her. He said, "You don't have to be 17 to fall in love, you just have to be brave", but that she "didn't have the guts to dive in". Ben gave her a chance to kiss him, waiting for her to make a move, but she didn't – she couldn't. Obviously disappointed, he walked away from her. Later on, Ben had even given Kate the heart-shaped rock he found in the mountains, a symbol of true love from where the doomed young couple left their marriage vow carved in a tree. Kate kept the rock and looked at it often, when no one was around to see her. It always made her feel better in a strange way, but it was also uncomfortable – her strong, conflicted feelings for Benedict Yancy Grogan in a heart-shaped rock - staring right back at her.

Lately though, for some reason, Ben seemed to have put most of his hurt feelings aside and was much like his old self. Teasing her, bossing her around, insinuating himself into her mediations without being asked, really just being his former, somewhat obnoxious self – charming and challenging all at once. Kate found him curiously irresistible because she was simultaneously attracted to him _and_ annoyed by him. It was like she half expected him to graciously hold a door open for her and then pull her hair as she walked by him. In fact, it wouldn't surprise her _one bit_ if he did something like that.

So, here she was, settling into her new apartment – the one she loved on sight and Justin didn't. It had old world charm (she could hear Justin saying, "it's a really old building, Kate") – a small terrace with a nice view of the city and the Bay. Quaint but updated with a modern kitchen and sleek, blond hardwood floors. The walls were painted a soothing, warm, buttery yellow. It reminded Kate of yellow cake batter, which she liked to eat raw (Kate smiled thinking about how Lauren was absolutely appalled when she saw Kate eating raw batter one weekend. "Kate! The batter has raw eggs in it; you could get really sick from that!"). The apartment listing came from Leo via "one of Grogan's guys", which made her uncomfortable at first, but then she decided it was perfect for her after all, so what did it matter _where_ it came from?

Some cheap, random furniture and decorations were still scattered around the place, leftover from the last tenant. An orange, plastic chair shaped like a hand, the one Justin said looked like it was from the movie "A Clockwork Orange" (in that odd/mod 60's style). A bright mustard yellow floor lamp was by the front door. Cartoonish, wide-mouthed, neon-green ceramic fish hung on the wall in the kitchen. It was a sharp contrast between the quirky, cheesy decorations and the charming, classical form and structure of the apartment. Kate had brought a few boxes along with the house-warming gift from Justin with her. She set up her record player and put on one of her (current) favorite songs, "Happy Pills" by Norah Jones. As she unwrapped Justin's present, Norah's rich dulcimer tones filled the apartment-

"_Trying to pick up the pace, trying to make it so I never see your face again. _

_Time to throw this away. Wanna make sure that you never waste my time again." _

As she listened to the music, Kate uncorked a bottle of wine, poured herself a full glass and sat down to read the card Justice sent with his gift. She cringed looking at the gift. It was a really lovely 2-piece painting of angel wings. It would have been Justin's welcome gift for their _shared_ apartment – but now it was for her own place after their break-up. Justin was such a decent guy – it made her feel guilty just thinking about how hurt he was the night they broke up – the night _she_ broke up with _him_. Even though she realized now it was inevitable, it was hard to let him go - sweet, lovable, dependable Justin. The card read: "Courage is an angel. Love, J."

"_How does it feel? Oh, how does it feel to be you right now dear? _

_You broke this apart, so pick up your piece and go away from here."_

Kate thought she might cry _and_ laugh at how nostalgic and sad and yet happy and free she felt at that moment. She thought of their break-up night. Justin thought she was just scared and "running" like she had done before. Kate knew this was different, because _she_ was different. He was right about that, they _were_ different people, but that didn't make them people who belonged together. She was choosing to be single and independent. A single adult with her own life. Getting her own apartment was step one. She didn't know for certain what the other steps were yet, but she knew they would come to her and she would take them one-by-one when she was ready.

She glanced at the French doors to the terrace and saw the light was beginning to fade a little as the sun set. Kate got up, bringing her wine with her to enjoy her first sunset on the terrace. She walked out and smiled as she looked at her view of the city and the Bay. It was beautiful. The sky was streaked in gold and pink and the breeze carried the smell of salt in the air, rolling over her, welcoming her to her new home by the sea. Her heart felt light and she knew everything would work out for the best. Justin would forgive her. They would move on but they would be friends. Go to each other's weddings. Support each other whenever they could. Things would resolve some way, somehow with Ben, but she didn't have to worry about that right now. Right now she had a new start, in her new place. The music was still playing and she thought how beautiful the words were – how they suited the moment so perfectly -

"_Please just let me go now. Please just let me go._

_Would you please just let me go now? Please just let me go."_

"Yes, let me go," Kate thought, "_I need_ to let go now."

"Hey", a familiar voice said to her left. Kate knew instantly who it was. He worked tenaciously and usually got what he wanted. Kate turned and faced Ben, a look of disbelief combined with a range of other very, very conflicted feelings showed on her face. Ben, on the other hand, looked satisfied and happy. Half-smiling, he said simply, "Neighbor."

"Benedict," Kate said, without smiling, in a somewhat accusatory tone, "are you the 'guy' who owns this building"? She already knew the answer. Or at least she was pretty sure she knew the answer, given the circumstances of how she "found" the place and how quickly the offer was accepted, but Kate wanted confirmation.

"You got a great deal Katie, in a tough economy, what does it matter if I own it or not?" Ben asked sweetly.

"It matters to _me_. Benedict. Yancy. Grogan. I'd like to know what I have gotten myself into." Kate said with a slightly pissed off tone, not taking her eyes off of Ben, who continued to look at her with a happy, satisfied grin.

"Okay, fair enough," Ben conceded, toning down his grin so he could look and sound serious for the "perturbed" Kate in front of him. "You have gotten _into_ a 15 year mortgage at a 4-1/2% fixed rate for a property that you paid 10% below the comparables in this truly lovely, desirable neighborhood for urban professionals." Ben concluded, matter-of-factly.

Kate shook her head, looked up at the sky and said, "I was just feeling so, so happy and now I don't know what to feel," she said, a little deflated.

Ben looked concerned. "Come on Katie, it wasn't a trick," he said softly. "I wanted to help you out. I know your taste. I was absolutely certain you would love it here. The building is beautiful. It's very well maintained and it's refurbished inside and out. The neighborhood is safe and the views are fabulous. Your apartment is on the best side – of course – the same as mine. It's also not too far from the office. I didn't know you and Justin would break up and that you would buy it for yourself, but I have to say I think that's the best thing for you. Not just because I feel the way I do, but because I know that you want to start a new life for yourself. Welcome to the first step of your new life."

Kate walked over to the railing. Ben walked over to where Kate stood so they were just inches apart. She looked at him for a moment trying to decide how she felt. He kept her gaze and didn't say anything, waiting for her to sort things out. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, cupping her hand under his chin. He gently took her hand in his and kissed it – never taking his eyes off of Kate's. Kate sighed and said, "Do you have anything to eat at your place? I'm starving." Ben smiled. "Come on over, we can order take out – I know all the best places around here. I'll fix you a drink while we wait. I have furniture and everything." Kate shook her head and smiled. "Okay, it's a date."


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Date

**_Kate's Move-in Day, 10 minutes after seeing Ben on the terrace_**

Kate stood outside Ben's door. As she was about to knock, the door suddenly swung open revealing Ben standing inside, grinning.

"Good evening Katie," he said enthusiastically, "No coat?" Ben asked in mock surprise, pulling Kate into the apartment by her arm, closing the door loudly behind her. Kate looked a little startled by the gesture, in fact, rendered speechless for a moment. Ben barely paused though, sliding an arm around her waist while steering her into the living room.

Releasing her waist, Ben stood directly in front of Kate (within inches, inside her "personal space", as usual), lightly holding her shoulders, "So, you can look around in a minute. What can I get you to drink? What do you feel like eating?" He rattled off quickly, with Kate still looking kind of dazed. Stepping back a little, out of Ben's "grasp", Kate finally spoke up, sounding a little exasperated, "For goodness sake, Ben, give me a second to settle in, would you?"

Ben stopped abruptly, cocking his head to the side, adopting a concerned look. "Absolutely, Katie. Feeling a little overwhelmed?" His brow was furrowed but his expression and tone were obviously teasing, which helped Kate feel more at ease, back on familiar ground, as it were. "I'm fine, Benedict. _Nothing_ that I can't handle. What about pouring me a drink? Single malt, perhaps?" She suggested.

Ben smirked and walked over to a small, elegant bar made of rich cherry wood with beautiful inlaid designs and relief carvings at the corners. It looked expensive and held high-end bottles of various liquors along with crystal decanters and glasses on one of the shelves. Kate saw a small wine cooler at the base of the bar. He poured them both a generous amount of scotch in heavy crystal tumblers.

Ben handed Kate her glass, "The night's young," he said tapping a finger on the glass, gesturing at the amount. "This is perfect, thank you." Kate said, holding the glass in both hands.

"Would you like to sit down?" Ben asked politely, gesturing toward a sitting area with a fireplace and view of the bay through large floor-to-ceiling glass panes. "Yes, I would," Kate replied.

Kate looked around as she sat on the leather sofa, putting her glass on the sofa table behind them. "Benny, this is beautiful - really elegant. It looks at least twice the size of my place and the decorating is, just, well, it's impressive." Kate concluded, still searching for words as she continued to take in the apartment's "look and feel". "I like nice things Katie." Ben said, sitting down next to Kate and putting his glass next to hers on the sofa table. "Yes, you do," Kate agreed.

Ben sat sideways, looking attentively at Kate. She turned towards him, sitting in the same stance. Neither said anything for a minute. Ben reached for Kate's hand, running his thumb over her fingers, looking at her various rings. While keeping her hand in his, he said quietly, "Feeling settled, now?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kate said, a little too quickly. "It's a big day for me and _you're_ a bit of a surprise, but I'm good. No, I'm better than good, actually, I'm great. You know, Leo is so proud. He said I'm half way to no longer being a '29 year old anomaly' with 'deficit skills'. He has plans too – something about putting together a screening room for 'manga classics' – whatever that is - he has very sophisticated taste that Leonardo. I'll probably just watch and drink wine while he explains everything," Kate finished in a rush, still feeling an underlying anxiety at the situation she found herself in and not sure if she was ready to have a heart-to-heart with Ben at the moment.

"Only half way?" Ben inquired, smiling, hoping to quell Kate's obvious nerves with more "small talk".

Relaxing a little, she continued, "Yeah. Leo says I have to buy a car and learn to drive before I truly 'enter the kingdom of adultness' or 'adulthood', whatever, something very grand and epic sounding. Not sure about the car, I _am_ considering it, but right now I'm just happy to finally have my own place," Kate explained, pursing her lips and tapping her free hand on her leg while nodding her head a little like she was agreeing to something or bobbing her head to music.

Looking at Kate – watching her struggle with her feelings, trying to calm herself but then seeing her just keep going anyways, reminded Ben why he had grown to care so much about her, so quickly. An overwhelming feeling of affection welled up inside of him. Pulling Kate to him, Ben held her face on either side, kissing her softly. She took a deep, jagged breath and relaxed into his kiss, letting him pull her onto his lap, his arms circling her tightly. As their kiss deepened, they seemed to melt into each other. Breathing heavily, Ben finally pulled away, "Wow, Katie" he said simply, kissing Kate's forehead and resting his forehead on hers.

Kate leaned her head against the couch, still entwined with Ben, sitting on his lap, one of his hands holding her face as his thumb continued to lightly brush her cheek. Looking closely at Ben's face, she stroked his hair and ran her finger over his lips. Ben pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm. Sighing, Ben said, "Katie, we should probably order dinner, otherwise we are going to end up naked together somewhere soon, which I'm totally okay with by the way, but if you're not, then we need to get up so I don't explode or spontaneously combust or something. I'm just giving you fair warning, either way."

"I _am_ starving," Kate admitted, "And I do want to eat something, but that doesn't mean watching you 'explode' after dinner is off the table either," Kate smiled.

Tilting his head back, looking at the ceiling, Ben said melodramatically, "Oh. Good. God. Okay, let's eat! Because otherwise I have a feeling you're just going to keep toying with me and teasing me until I really _do_ explode."

Kate looked thoughtful and nodded in agreement. "Well, that's a fair point, I might."

Ben smiled, kissed Kate on the forehead and lifted her off of his lap and back onto the couch. "Drink?" He asked. She nodded, accepting the glass from his hand. They both sipped their drinks as they watched each other. "So, what should I order?" Ben asked. "Whatever is fast, Benny, whatever is fast," Kate teased.

Ben dropped his head down dramatically in mock defeat and shook his head, half-smiling, "It may kill me, but whatever happens, this is going to be an _interesting_ night."


	3. Chapter 3: Overnights

_**8:05 am – Monday morning - Ben's Apartment  
**_

"Katie, I'm leaving. I have to be in court this morning and I can't turn up late and piss off the judge," Ben shouted to her from just inside the front door.

Kate was standing 20 feet away, in the kitchen, but she could see Ben clearly, impeccably dressed in a navy blue pin-striped suit and a light blue shirt – a favorite of hers because she thought he looked especially handsome in it, his black overcoat was still open and his briefcase and car keys were in hand, ready to go. Although they had showered together more than an hour earlier, she was only half-dressed, still drinking coffee and eating breakfast. "Okay Benedict, just go already! I'm fine – like I said, I'll take a cab. My morning is easy - just one mediation at the office. Leo can stall them or charm them or hypnotize them - whatever he usually does until I get there. Don't worry. I may actually make it in on time today," Kate assured him.

"Okay, then, see you this afternoon for our partner's meeting with Lauren," Ben replied, sounding relieved, then gave a wave and an "air kiss" before quickly walking out the front door.

Kate waved and returned the "air kiss" before he left. Kate rolled her eyes at the mention of the partner's meeting. She still found them kind of tedious and not always _entirely_ necessary, but Lauren insisted and Ben agreed that they should _all_ meet regularly on Mondays, at the start of the week, so they kept track of what was going on with each other and the firm's finances. Although initially reluctant, Kate acquiesced and always attended. Of course, it's not like she _could_ forget - Ben would keep reminding her over and over until she told him she remembered and promised that she would _absolutely_ be there.

Alone in Ben's apartment, Kate decided to call Leo to see how much time she actually had to work with. "Hello, Leonardo, my love. How are things looking for us, schedule-wise, today?" Kate asked cheerfully.

"Good morning Kate. Well, don't you sound chipper this fine Monday? To whom do you owe the pleasure?" Leo inquired.

"Leo….," Kate warned.

"Okay, okay," Leo said laughing. "I'm just cracking _myself_ up here. You have 2 mediations at the office – one at 9 am and one at 4 pm. A lunch with Judge Nicastro at Perbaco's, at noon, which goes without saying, but I will say it anyway for dramatic effect - DO NOT be late for Nicastro, he could actually _lose it_ and have a court officer _hunt you down_ for sport. A partner's meeting with Lauren and Ben at 2 pm and a whole bunch of calls you need to return by the end of the day," Leo reeled off quickly. "You can be here for your first mediation _no later_ than 9:15 am, otherwise you will upset the delicate balance that is today's schedule," he concluded.

"Ding, ding, ding! You're awesome Leo - that is the key piece of information I needed. I have already reviewed the case, so I just need to meet the clients. I will see you _no later_ than 9:15 am – if not before. Thanks!" Kate said, smiling as she hung up.

Kate sipped her coffee and thought about what she would wear. Ben really liked the dark grey skirt suit she just got – so she decided to wear that. Her wardrobe had made a marked improvement with Ben's influence. Even Lauren took note and complimented Kate often on an outfit she thought was especially good (when Lauren said something was "polished" it was her _very_ highest compliment). Most of Kate's clothes were at Ben's now since they spent most of their time away from the office together, including nights, so it made getting dressed in the mornings that much easier.

Kate and Ben started seeing each other – albeit tentatively at first (okay, Kate was tentative, Ben was just patient) – six months ago. Within that time, they kind of fell into a comfortable routine, but at first Kate tried to divide her time evenly between the nights she spent at Ben's and those she spent at her own place to achieve "balance" or not to go "too fast, too soon", or anything else that concerned her at the time. "Whatever you need to do, Katie, is fine with me," Ben replied when Kate explained her "scheduling" or any other "issues" to him. Of course that all kind of fell aside, since she found she preferred spending most of her time with Ben, so she didn't really care about dividing up her evenings in any particular way.

Kate sat down at the kitchen counter and quickly finished the breakfast Ben made for her – special B.B. coffee, buttered wheat toast, two eggs over easy and strawberry yogurt – the creamy Greek kind she liked so much. Ben never forgot once he discovered she liked something. She blushed involuntarily and smiled, thinking about their shower that morning…nope, he didn't forget _anything_ she liked.

Kate cleaned up the breakfast dishes and finished dressing. Dark grey suit, white silk sleeveless shell with a scoop neck, slate grey stockings, grey suede heels, her usual gold chains plus a diamond and pearl necklace and earring set. The diamond and pearl set was a Valentine's Day gift from Ben two months earlier, their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. She had given him a pair of gold cufflinks and a "weekend get-away package" to a high-end resort – a "couples retreat". The weekend was kind of a big deal at that point (for Kate) because it was the first time she really made a commitment to planning and spending time away with Ben. Kate even called him her "boyfriend" – also a pretty big deal – for her. Ben laughed when she said it though, because she stammered awkwardly. "Well, _thank you_, Katie," he said with exaggerated politeness, "I'll just tell everyone you're my lover. Okay? Keep it simple." She gave him a disgusted look. "Soooo hilarious, Benedict," Kate said, a little annoyed, which made Ben laugh even harder.

_**8:50 am – Reed, Reed & Grogan office**_

Kate pulled up to the office at 8:50 am and texted Leo with the following: "Ha! I'm here – downstairs - will be up shortly – please have the marching band standing by, ready to greet me. In lieu of a band, coffee?"

Kate stepped off the elevator and Leo was waiting with her coffee, smiling, with his hand patting his heart – meaning, "Be still my heart", in deference to her earliness, which of course Kate understood perfectly - no explanation needed.

"Good morning Leo," Kate said smiling, taking the coffee. "Are the clients here yet?

"Yes, they are," Leo affirmed. "They are in the conference room with a pitcher of coffee and a tray of the finest bagels and muffins in the land, for their meeting enjoyment."

"Perfect, thanks Leo – you're the best," Kate said happily.

Kate walked to her office, practically skipping, with Leo keeping pace slightly behind. "Oh my, 'our girl' is falling in love more every day," he thought, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Day at the Office

_**Reed, Reed & Grogan offices, Wednesday, 6:30 pm**_

Ben walked in the front door and headed straight to his office to drop off his briefcase and coat. It was a _really_ long day and he was exhausted. It started off with an argument first thing in the morning with Kate about a case she wanted him to take (pro bono, of course). It was one they didn't and maybe couldn't agree on, ever, but she kept arguing anyway. He had been frustrated that she wouldn't back off when he explained his reasoning _and_ the fact that her timing was bad (in fact, it "sucked") since he had a _particularly busy_ day in front of him. After their fight, he had several client meetings and 2 court appearances. No judgments were served. It was just a "nuts and bolts" kind of day, not his favorite, since no money was awarded. It was not atypical – except for the fight with Kate - which _was_ atypical and _not_ a great way to start a busy day.

Glancing over at Kate's office, Ben could see her busy reading a case file, sitting on her couch. Or at least she was _acting _like she was reading a case file – he knew her well enough by now that she certainly saw him come in but didn't want to acknowledge it. Leo was gone for the day. After seeing Ben and Kate walk in that morning, obviously in the middle of a fight, Leo quickly decided he was leaving early, that is, by 5 pm. Otherwise, he knew he could get "sucked in" to some lengthy philosophical, justice-for-all, might-for-right discussion and he did not need that. He was Yoda (with a t-shirt from Kate to prove it) - observant, peace-loving, wisdom extolling Yoda. Besides, he had a bike riding date with some of his ComicCon buddies followed by a mini-pub crawl that he was really looking forward to that evening.

Ben hesitated, not sure if he wanted to risk even a quick "hello" to Kate. He didn't have the energy for a potential fight, so he got a coffee and decided to avoid her and focus on work.

Of course Kate saw Ben come in the office. She had been watching for him. Usually they talked a few times a day, but not today. She tried calling, but he didn't pick up, which was unusual because Ben always wanted to talk to her. He probably stayed away from the office _extra_-_long_ just to avoid her, which kind of pissed her off _and _made her feel bad at the same time. Kate felt kind of embarrassed about their fight because she realized she may have been unreasonable and pushed a little too hard. It just made her crazy when Ben seemed callous about these kinds of things. But, it was _his_ time – _his _decision – and he knew what he was doing when it came to winning cases. Ben had a ridiculously high win percentage. Reed, Reed & Grogan was in good financial shape again due in large part to Ben, which gave them all a little breathing room to rebuild a strong base. Kate was known as "the" mediator in town and Lauren was making headway in securing numerous, lucrative corporate retainers.

She was really trying to talk herself out of it, but Kate was still a little worked up about the pro bono case that Ben refused to take on. Ben said it had "loser" written all over it and told her firmly, "Look Katie, if you believe in this so much, then you take it. You _are_ still a lawyer. Moral certitude, remember? I don't have time for this _and_ I don't think it's winnable, so I'm not touching it," he concluded finally, before going into his office and loudly closing the door behind him.

She couldn't enlist Justin's help either. He had won the office of District Attorney and was really, really busy getting everything sorted out there. Plus, they hadn't really patched things up since their break-up. And, of course, not too long after they split she and Ben started seeing each other, so that could be an area of contention as well. Hard to say though – since they didn't talk. They were friendly but they lost their former closeness. Kate hoped that would change one day though. She loved Justin and missed him as a confidante.

As Kate was thinking about the pro bono case, she had a sudden epiphany. She _would_ take the case herself. Even if Ben was right and it was unwinnable, it would be a good way to get courtroom practice, do something she felt was right and stay on Judge Nicastro's good side. Nicastro had really been hounding her about getting "back in the game" lately. In fact, he insisted on having lunch once a month with her now, usually at his favorite restaurant, Perbaco's, in the financial district. He would tell her about courtroom strategies, cases he was looking at, stuff he and her father used to talk about, etc., whatever he thought was pertinent. He said they could start meeting for dinner as well if she was really stubborn about it...

She did enjoy his company, but Nicastro was intense and very, very determined to get her back into the courtroom, regardless of whether she felt ready. He had made it his "mission" to get her back in the courtroom before he retired. He said she could still mediate, but she needed to develop her courtroom skills and the only way to do that was first-hand experience trying cases. Kate felt relieved with her decision. She would take the pro bono case on herself. She couldn't wait to tell Judge Nicastro – it would be fun to "spring" that on him.

Kate packed up for the evening. She walked over to Ben's office to say goodnight. As she walked in, she saw Ben stiffen a little, ready for a confrontation. "Good evening," Kate said. Ben looked wary. "Good evening, Kate. How are you? Still mad?" He asked carefully.

Kate walked around his desk, climbed onto his lap and kissed his forehead. He looked even _more_ wary – obviously thinking this was some kind of surreptitious approach to Kate getting her way. "Hi," he said, sounding a little suspicious. Kate smiled. "Don't worry Ben," she assured him. "I'm not here to fight with you. I respect your decision about the case. In fact, I'm going to take it on myself. It will give Nicastro and me lots to talk about," she said smiling.

Ben looked surprised. Then he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a long, hard hug and resting his head for a moment in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Thank you, Katie," Ben said thoroughly relieved. "I was just not up to dealing with this anymore. It's been a tough day," he finished.

"I know. I'm sorry I was so unbearable this morning. The case was just 'so in my head', it took me all day to finally let it go and then come to this decision. I don't know why it was so emotional for me. Maybe because ultimately it was about getting back into the courtroom. You know, Nicastro will never let up about this, so it's probably as good a case as any to start with. No money is at stake, really. I mean potentially there could be money, but maybe not, if it's as unwinnable as you think. I'll still give it a try though if just to appease my sense of right and wrong," she concluded.

"I think that sounds like a good plan. You can consult with me on it if you want. I won't be involved but I may be able to give you some pointers. And who knows? You have mediated some seemingly unwinnable disputes, so stay vigilant when doing your research and studying the case law. You have a keen sense for B.S. – which I really think you'll need for this case," Ben said with a half smile.

"Thank you for being so nice about this. I know you had a more difficult day than you had to because of me," Kate said apologetically. "Water under the bridge, Katie," Ben said simply.

"Do you need to stay late tonight?" Kate asked. "I'm ready to go, so I can catch a cab home, if you need some time." Ben stroked Kate's hair, tucking it behind her ear then pulling her to him for a kiss. "I am fully ready to go home, right now," Ben admitted, "There isn't anything that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Okay," Kate said, "I'll get my things. So, you're good?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'm good, let's get going," Ben said smiling, kissing her forehead and helping her off his lap.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch w Judge Nicastro

_**Reed, Reed & Grogan Offices, close to lunchtime**_

The morning's mediation was contentious and draining. People could be so incredibly nasty to each other at times. Kate managed a tentative settlement by 11:15 am with another meeting the next day to sign final paperwork. Then she went back to her office to get ready for her 12 noon lunch meeting with Judge Nicastro.

She really didn't feel like having lunch or seeing the Judge after such a demanding meeting, but she couldn't cancel. He was impossible to say "no" to. One, because he was like a substitute father in her own father's absence and two, well, actually, one was enough. He was a caring, grouchy, formidable, father-figure and she did whatever he told her to do. At least she could tell him about her decision to try the pro bono case when she saw him – that should make him happy. "One can hope, anyway", Kate thought to herself.

Kate walked up to her office to see Leo and Ben talking at Leo's desk.

"Tough meeting?" Ben asked, as she got closer and he saw how tired she looked.

"You know, not only do some people not belong in the same room together, some people don't even belong on the same _planet_ together," Kate replied. "We settled on a tentative agreement today. They'll all come back "snapping and snarling" to sign the final paperwork tomorrow. Leo, can you get everything ready for our 10 am meeting tomorrow? I just had to wrap it up today because I have a lunch date with my favorite judge and I can't be late," Kate said glancing at Leo knowingly, who enthusiastically nodded his agreement.

"Maybe I should come with you," Ben suggested. "I can't just bring you with me, Ben. These lunches are Nicastro's idea and he's usually got a lecture ready for me," Kate explained. "Yeah, I know, and you've been doing these lunches with him for a while now. I think it's time I met him on a more personal basis with you. You said he asks about me. Just call and see if he minds – tell him I'm going to help out with a case you'll be taking on and you think it might help if we all talked through it," Ben finished.

Kate thought about it a minute, shook her head in agreement and made the call. "It _would_ nice to have Ben's support for lunch with the Judge, especially after the morning I've had", she thought as she dialed his cell. "Hello? Yes, sir it's Kate Reed. No, no I'm not cancelling. Yes, I will be there on time, I'll leave the office right after I hang up. This morning? I just finished a mediation. Well, actually, it was an awful mediation. I know sir – you'd rather I had awful court cases as opposed to awful mediations. Sir, Judge Nicastro, I just wanted to check with you about something. You know my partner, Ben Grogan? Yes, we're still seeing each other. Uh huh, for about 6 months. No, I haven't seen Justin for a while, you know he's a busy, busy man these days. Yes, of course I'm going to mend that fence, when I can. So, sir, I want to discuss something with you that Ben will be involved with and I think it might be helpful if we _all_ had lunch together. Is that okay with you? If he joins us for lunch today? Great! Thank you sir, we're on our way," Kate finished cheerfully.

"Okay, Benny, you're in. Time to make an impression on my second Dad," Kate said. Leo smiled, and said excitedly, "I want to hear _all _the details later okay? Take notes or something, this should be good!" He finished. Ben looked at Kate, raising his eyebrows, "Okay, Katie, let's go face the judge," he said seriously.

"Should we take a cab?" Kate asked Ben as they walked to the elevators. "No need, they have valet parking at Perbaco's, so parking won't be a problem. Besides, I like driving and I want the Judge to see us pull up together," Ben explained. "In your fancy car?" Kate inquired. "Absolutely. It's a statement. It's exclusive, expensive, shows confidence and it makes a strong impression. Just like wearing a finely tailored suit," Ben said. "With a pocket square," Kate teased, smiling. Ben kissed her cheek, "Yes, with a perfectly _coordinated_ pocket square," he said, winking.

**_Perbaco Restaurant, San Francisco Financial District, lunch with Judge Nicastro_**

After handing the car off to the car-struck, star-struck valet (obviously a fan of James Bond films – probably the only place he'd ever seen a car like Ben's before), Ben and Kate walked into the restaurant. "Oh, thank God – it's only 11:52," Kate said sounding relieved. "I'm always so nervous about being late for Nicastro. Do you know he actually cited me for contempt once for being late to his courtroom? He kind of 'puts the fear of God' in me when I have an appointment with him. Even though he can't cite me for being late to lunch, his _possible_ disapproval really intimidates me," Kate admitted. "It's okay, you're about to make him very, very happy. All his lunches with you have finally paid off," Ben assured her.

Ben looked for the Judge in the busy lunch crowd, with his arm draped loosely around Kate's waist. "It's okay, I know where he is, he's always at the same table," Kate said pulling Ben by the arm toward the front corner of the restaurant by a window. "He probably did see us pull up after all," Kate said, looking back at Ben. "Good," Ben said. "Just like I hoped he would."

Judge Nicastro watched the couple making their way over to him, Kate in front pulling Ben behind her. He saw them arrive at the restaurant 5 minutes earlier in a very expensive sports car, obviously belonging to Ben Grogan. Ben had certainly made a name for himself in the past ten years. The Judge knew him by reputation mostly, but he had also had him in his courtroom a few times – he was always well prepared, on time and impeccably dressed. He typically won big. The last time was over a year ago. He was known as a smart, ambitious, independent lawyer who was not above aggressive tactics to get clients or win cases. His early days definitely had some ambulance chasing going on, but he had developed into a very successful, well-known attorney with some big, public cases and had joined Reed & Reed as a partner in the past year. Also, Kate was with him now, so that certainly counted in his favor.

He was glad when Kate called to ask if she could bring Ben along. He wanted to get a closer look at him anyway. Kate always spoke highly of him during their lunches. He had helped Reed & Reed regain their financial footing, plus, Kate obviously cared about him a great deal. He thought she might even be in love with him. The Judge had been very concerned about Kate over the past year or so. Her personal circumstances had been pretty difficult. She had the sudden death of her father, the break-up of her marriage and then, much to his dismay, she abandoned the practice of law for mediation. All the upheaval had all nearly undone Kate for a while. The Judge thought of Kate like a daughter. He started checking in on her and insisted on regular lunches so he could keep track of how she was doing and also guide her back to the practice of law, where he felt she truly belonged.

Judge Nicastro stood up when Kate and Ben walked up to his table. Kate leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good _morning_ Kate, nice to see you – and early," he said approvingly. "Hello Judge Nicastro, good to see you as well sir," Kate replied smiling. "Mr. Grogan, glad you could join us today," the Judge said politely extending his hand. "Thank you for having me sir," Ben said simply shaking the Judge's hand. The Judge gestured to the two empty seats. "Won't you sit down" He offered. "Yes, thank you sir," Ben and Kate said in near unison. The looked at each other and smiled. "They're sweet together," the Judge thought.

They ordered lunch and then the Judge looked directly at Kate, saying, "Okay, so what is your big news?" The Judge was always one step ahead, Kate thought. He was not one to be surprised because he never missed anything. He knew something was up when Kate asked to bring Ben along. Ben looked at Kate encouragingly, nodding his head slightly, and raising his eyebrows, as if to say, "Go ahead, now is your chance to tell him everything." The Judge noticed the looks between Ben and Kate. He liked how supportive Ben was without being overbearing, never trying to take over or talk for Kate. He wondered if they were about to announce their engagement.

"Well, sir, there is a pro bono case that has come to my attention that I want to take on. I want to try it in the courtroom, not through mediation," Kate finished, a bit rushed. The Judge actually _did_ look surprised, which Kate found curious. "Kate Reed, finally!" He said enthusiastically. "Yes, sir," Kate said smiling. "Would you like to hear the particulars?" Kate asked. "No need Kate. Just be thorough and you'll do fine. I'm sure you have personal reasons that have prompted you to take it, which I don't need to know. Also, it may actually come before me, so I don't want to have a discussion that will make me have to recuse myself. I'm very proud of you Kate," the Judge said smiling. Looking at Ben, "So, you're helping with this case Mr. Grogan?" He asked. "I'll be available to consult as needed Judge, but it will be Kate's case," Ben replied. "Very good, very good," the Judge said nodding his head affirmatively. Kate looked at Ben smiling and reached for his hand under the table. Ben gave her hand a squeeze. The Judge noticed that gesture as well.

"Well, we can relax now," the Judge said. "Anything you two want to talk about?" He asked. "I was just going to talk about how to research case law when you have a pending precedent, but we don't have to talk about that now," the Judge concluded.

"Actually, sir, that sounds really interesting, if you wouldn't mind talking about that with us," Ben said hopefully. It wasn't everyday a legal mind like Judge Nicastro shared his insights. He had a stellar reputation and was considered an expert when it came to determining precedents. Kate nodded her head. "I'd love to hear you talk about precedents, sir," she agreed.

The Judge looked at Ben and Kate and said, "Okay, just a short discussion though, then I want to hear about what you've been up to lately and how everything is going at Reed and Reed," He said. "It's actually, Reed, Reed & Grogan now sir," Kate offered. "Well, that _is_ news, isn't it?" The Judge said. "Yes, sir," Kate smiled. "So, you're all good together?" The Judge inquired watching the couple carefully. "Yes, Judge, we're _very_ good," Kate replied, happily, giving Ben's hand a squeeze under the table. Ben smiled and brushed Kate's cheek lightly with his free hand. The Judge smiled and looked down at the table for a moment. He felt relieved. He didn't have to worry about Kate anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Ben and Kate Get Serious

_**Ben's Apartment, Evening, 8 pm**_

Ben and Kate were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace. The lights were dimmed. There was an artificial blue fire in the marble fireplace and candles flickered throughout the apartment wafting the scent of patchouli and vanilla as they burned. The sky glimmered streaks of orange and red and purple and blue from the recent sunset. They looked out at the bay through the floor to ceiling windows enjoying the last of the day's light.

They had been discussing their lunch meeting with Judge Nicastro a few weeks earlier and the pro bono case Kate was taking. Both agreed lunch had gone well with the judge. Kate had just started studying the particulars of the pro bono case and various associated laws to support her client's claims. The more she studied the law, the more sure Kate was she could win. She was starting to feel competitive and indignant and passionate about winning. She _needed_ to win. Ben told her he would support her whenever he could but her "fire" about the case was a good sign. He said she would need it to persuasively argue the case. She just had to make sure to study courtroom rules and protocols, since she hadn't been in court for a while. They had been talking about the case off and on for days. It had been their main topic of conversation for the past hour, but Ben was growing weary of it.

"Katie, honey, can we please talk about the pro bono later at the office? I could really use a quiet, calm evening right now. I just want to hold my girl, have a drink and watch a beautiful sunset. It's been a rough couple of months and this past week was especially intense," Ben said, sounding tired. Kate looked at Ben. He did look pretty "wiped out". He had won a big judgment worth millions but it had taken every moment of his time and every ounce of energy for months to achieve that result. He had even kept their phone calls and nights together limited so he could focus on the case. Kate didn't resent their time apart. Instead, she observed how Ben met his goals and achieved success. He was very methodical in his process. It was one of the traits she admired about him.

"Of course, I'm sorry to obsess about it. It just takes up so much of my thoughts right now," Kate admitted. "Look, I get it. I'm always consumed by my cases, especially those that are difficult, but you have to give yourself space as well. Sometimes you get your best ideas when you step back a bit. Let your mind work on the problems and strategies in the background then go back to it. I think you'll get better results that way," Ben concluded, still wanting to be helpful. "Okay," Kate said and tousled his hair affectionately. Ben kissed her cheek and leaned back to watch the last streaks of light fade from the sky as night fell.

Later, as they lay in bed together, Kate was pressed against his side, head propped on a pillow, stroking Ben's chest. She loved his smooth, muscular chest. It was just the right amount of muscle – not too big, but well defined. Ben was drifting off to sleep. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then rolled over on her stomach. Ben stirred, moved closer and changed position, laying on his stomach as well and putting his arm over Kate's back. Kate turned to look at Ben. "Hey," he said sleepily. "Hey," she replied. Ben brushed Kate's hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I thought you were asleep," Kate said. "Almost, but I don't want to sleep yet. I miss our time alone together, even just sitting up in bed talking or listening to music or watching TV. Come here a sec," Ben said, pulling Kate on top of him. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. It was almost a ritual for him. He liked to hold Kate for a while like this after they made love. Kate laid her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and relaxed into his embrace. Ben sighed contentedly, saying softly, "Just me and my girl." Kate nestled into him, gently stroking his chest. "Just me and my guy," she smiled.

They didn't end up talking very much after all – or listening to music or watching TV, but they did make love a couple more times that night. They both missed their intimate time together. They saw each other at work almost every day and collaborated on cases whenever they could, but they maintained a professional appearance at the office. They only allowed themselves displays of affection at work – kisses, hugs, etc. – before or after regular office hours when most of the staff wasn't around. Everyone knew they were a couple, but they were conscious of their standing as partners and in keeping their reputations intact. Also, they found it distracting to be in "romantic mode" at work. Ben had originally suggested they draw the line at office romance.

When they first started dating, Ben found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of Kate and she responded in kind. They had exited his car numerous times disheveled after some spontaneous, heated, make-out session to or from various locations or meetings. "Like a couple of teenagers," they admitted to each other, a little embarrassed, as they helped straighten each other's clothes and mussed-up hair. If they didn't make the office "off limits", Ben was afraid they might end up getting caught "in the throes" by someone working late or maybe by the cleaning crew. Kate agreed it was better to keep their private life private. She also knew Lauren would appreciate and _expect_ their discretion. A modicum of self-control shouldn't be beyond them. They had both been a little "love starved" at the beginning of their relationship but even so, their passion was actually increasing the longer they were together, so the "no office romance" was a good safety rule. It was just basic common sense, really.

_**Ben's Apartment, Morning, 7 am**_

Ben poured them both a second cup of coffee. Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar eating the eggs and toast Ben made a few minutes earlier. "What do you have going on today?" Ben asked. "I have a mediation this afternoon at 2 pm. Seems pretty straight forward. I expect it to settle today. Judge Nicastro asked me to stop by his chambers at the end of the day, around 6 pm. I just need to call his assistant later to make sure he still wants to see me today," Kate relayed. "So, nothing this morning?" Ben said, sounding surprised.

"No, I was just planning to study up for the pro bono in between returning calls and other catch up work," Kate replied. "Great. I don't have anything scheduled today. In fact, I left it open in case I needed some time off after the Carson trial ended. Want to 'play hooky' with me this morning? We can just relax here or go do something. Maybe go for a walk? Or go to a museum? The zoo? Take a boat ride?" Ben suggested. "I'd like to get out and take a walk by the water; I haven't done that for a while. That sounds really good to me right now," Kate returned energetically. "Okay. How about if we hike one of the shorter trails around the Presidio, so we have plenty of time to get back for your 2 pm appointment?" Ben asked. "Perfect. Let's finish breakfast and get ready," Kate said cheerfully.

_**Presidio Ecology Trail, San Francisco, California**_

Ben and Kate were hiking by 10 am. It was an easy trail and they could walk it at a very leisurely pace in an hour. It was in the 60s, cloudy, but not raining, perfect weather for a hike. They walked through large mature trees winding through the woods. They passed by clearings where they could look out at the expansive bay. The trail was a large oblong that brought them back to the parking lot where they started. There was a small picnic area with tables and benches off to the side of the parking area. They had packed a small basket with water and coffee and a few snacks to have after their hike. They got everything from the car and headed over to the far side of the picnic area, closest to the large clearing with a wide, clear view of the bay.

"That felt great," Kate said emphatically as they sat down at a picnic table. Ben handed her a bottle of water. "It did. Very refreshing," he agreed. They were both thirsty and drank their water quickly. "Do you want a coffee, or maybe more water?" Ben asked. "Coffee sounds good," Kate said predictably. Ben pulled out 2 mugs and a thermos. He poured them both a cup. He added sugar to Kate's coffee and warm milk to his. Ben sat beside Kate, one arm around her waist as they sipped their coffees and looked out at the water. They finished their coffee and sat in silence, enjoying the view.

"So, you'll remember to call the judge's assistant to confirm your appointment when we get back, won't you?" Ben asked. "Yes, of course. I never forget anything to do with the judge, anymore. I wouldn't dare since he would never let me forget it," Kate replied earnestly. "Remember, I told you. He once held me in contempt for being late and made me stay in the courthouse all day with a monitoring device on my ankle until he personally dismissed me. Why do you ask?" Kate inquired. "Just because I know it's important to maintain a good relationship with him, that's all. Well, okay. There is one other thing," Ben admitted. Kate looked at him quizzically.

Ben pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a diamond and ruby ring. Kate looked shocked. She looked at Ben then back at the ring then back at Ben. She didn't say anything. "Will you marry me Katie? I promise to make you very happy," Ben said sweetly. Ben watched Kate as emotion overwhelmed her. He had learned it was better to give her time to adjust whenever she felt something so strongly. She took a jagged breath, and hugged Ben. Putting her hands on each side of his face she looked at him intently and kissed him. She looked serious and Ben started to feel a little nervous. "Maybe she's not ready," he thought unhappily. Kate sighed. "Yes, Ben, of course I want to marry you. I love you. I just can't help but feel a bit anxious about the proposition, since I _am_ a divorcee," Kate said sounding a little insecure.

"That's okay, Katie. We're both a little 'gun shy' about marriage, but I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you in it, so we'll just have to put our nerves aside and go forward," Ben stated matter-of-factly. "I wish I had your confidence," Kate admitted. Ben lifted Kate's left hand. "May I?" He asked. Kate shook her head affirmatively and Ben slipped the ring on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful Ben, really stunning," Kate said admiring her engagement ring. It was simple and elegant. A braided gold band with a large center princess cut diamond flanked by two deep red rubies. Ben wanted the rubies in the ring because of Kate's love of Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. She understood the reference immediately. Kate smiled happily and kissed him again. Ben smiled, relieved. "Okay, my heart stopped for a second there Katie, but I think that went pretty well," Ben said smiling, bringing Kate's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Kate brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Oh, there is one other thing. You don't have a mediation at 2 pm – it has been postponed until tomorrow. We have all day to do whatever we want. We are both meeting Judge Nicastro in his chambers this evening at 6 pm. It's already confirmed – you don't need to call his assistant. We're going to dinner to celebrate our engagement. And, he has agreed to marry us, if that's okay with you," Ben stated. Kate looked shocked again. "How long have you been planning this? When did you tell the judge?" She asked. "It's been a couple weeks. It would have been earlier, but you know the Carson case took all of my time, so I had to wait for that to finish. Judge Nicastro actually told me he half expected us to announce our engagement the day we had lunch together. He said we 'had that look' about us," Ben finished.

"I can't believe you were able to get everything by me. Of course I really like the idea of Judge Nicastro marrying us. He's the perfect choice. It will be the next best thing to having my father there. It was really sweet of you to arrange that. It doesn't surprise me he was one step ahead either, expecting an announcement. That's so like him – 'Eagle Eye Nicastro'. Does anyone else know? Lauren? Leo?" Kate asked suddenly. "Yes, of course they do. I needed help with the ring from Lauren and help with your schedule from Leo. And, of course, I needed the judge to call you in for a meeting," Ben admitted.

"What if I had freaked out today and didn't go through with it?" Kate asked. "Well, you _did_ freak out a _little_, so serious for a minute there, but I didn't think your misgivings would get in the way of your _stronger_ feelings, at least that's what I was counting on. Besides, I figured I could talk you down from that ledge, if necessary. There's plenty of time to freak out Katie, a whole lifetime even. Shall we go? We have to make our official announcement still, but today it's just us," Ben said happily. "Let's go change clothes and figure out something else fun to do. You can pick this time," Kate said excitedly. They packed up their basket and walked to the car. "I'm really happy Katie," Ben said. "Me too Ben," Kate replied. They smiled at each other, kissed for a minute and got into the car to drive back to the city to celebrate the rest of their private engagement day.


	7. Chapter 7: Engagement Toast

_**Reed, Reed & Grogan Offices, 7:30pm, Conference Room, Engagement Toast for Kate & Ben**_

Kate, Ben and Lauren stood at the far end of the conference table in front of the window. It was just after sunset. The interior of the office was brightly lit as the light outside faded, festively displaying city lights twinkling like Christmas decorations in the darkening window. Leo was off to one side near to Kate. Numerous silver ice buckets with champagne bottles filled the table in front of the window, behind where the three partners stood. Caterers moved throughout the room and hallway offering full flutes of champagne and hors d'oeuvres to everyone before Lauren gave Kate and Ben the official congratulatory toast on their engagement. Lauren had also hired a professional events videographer to capture the toast which would then be added to the rest of the footage collected throughout the multiple parties held in addition to the actual wedding. The video chronicle was Lauren's gift and the end product was likely to be a veritable miniseries.

Lauren asked everyone in the office, as well as a few outside business and personal contacts, via email invitation, to dress up a little for the office toast that evening as the "event" would be filmed. Kate was so happy she didn't even give Lauren a hard time for suggesting a dress code – it was just Lauren being Lauren - keeping a tight control on anything she possibly could. The end result would be beautiful and memorable – Lauren would make certain of it. She would do whatever necessary to make everything turn out just how she envisioned it.

* * *

Ben and Leo were secretly taking bets on when Kate would lose her current "engagement bliss" and get superbly annoyed with Lauren – finally snapping as Lauren continued to quietly wrest control of wedding details that she felt might not be _properly _handled by Kate. To Lauren's dismay, Kate and Ben hadn't even hired a wedding planner yet. Ben was staying out of it for the present, but agreed with Lauren that they would need to hire numerous people to arrange what they needed in the coming months. Lauren felt a personal stake in the arrangements as well.

She hadn't had a big wedding herself. Teddy was embarrassed by spectacle, which is what he felt a big wedding at his age would be. Lauren loved him so much she was happy to go along with his wishes at the time. Theirs was a small albeit elegant affair, but now, in retrospect, she regretted not making more of the celebration. She wanted to make certain Kate didn't have any regrets or miss out on anything for her wedding. Kate's first wedding was actually fairly modest because she and Justin preferred it that way. In that circumstance though, Teddy was actually disappointed as he wanted to throw a lavish affair for the daughter and future son-in-law he adored. Lauren's vision for Kate and Ben's celebration was for a "society" wedding with all the appropriate pomp and circumstance. They both had notable standing in the business community and moved among San Francisco's upper echelon socially. They would have a who's who as a guest list. Although they weren't far apart age wise, Lauren felt an obligation in her role as Kate's stepmother and also in honor of her late husband, to do whatever she could to ensure Kate had everything she wanted and more. It would be the wedding Teddy _would_ have given Kate and Ben had he lived to see their union.

* * *

Lauren tapped her champagne flute with a small silver teaspoon. A high pitched ringing floated throughout the room. Soon everyone quieted down, anticipating the coming toast. Lauren glanced around the room waiting for the last murmurs to die down and making sure the videographer was filming. He held up his thumb signaling everything was ready. Ben slipped his arm around Kate's waist and gave her a squeeze. She wrapped her arm over his and placed her hand so that her diamond and ruby engagement ring was clearly visible for everyone to see (and also to be filmed, per Lauren's suggestion/request). They smiled at each other and Ben kissed Kate's forehead, slightly tightening his embrace.

Glancing affectionately at Kate and Ben, and then facing the roomful of well-wishers, Lauren began, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for being here to celebrate the first_ official_ announcement of Kate Reed and Ben Grogan's recent engagement." Some people clapped and cheered and Leo joined in with a loud "woop woop," sound, until Lauren, smiling broadly, held up one hand and then tapped her glass again, signaling for quiet. "I promise to keep this brief. I just want to say how happy I am to make this announcement on behalf of Kate and Ben who I truly believe belong together. Kate and Ben bring out the best in each other. They complement each other both inside and outside of the office. The cases they have collaborated on have all been very successful. I know I am not alone in recognizing the great happiness and love that they share. Even now, they only seem to have eyes for each other. They may not even be aware the rest of us are in the room," Lauren offered, laughing as Kate and Ben gamely pretended to be surprised as they glanced around, looking startled by the sight of everyone. Appreciative laughter resonated thru the room.

Lauren continued graciously, "Please raise your glass with me in wishing them a long, happy and fruitful life together," Lauren concluded, raising her glass and sipping a small amount. The room erupted into cheers. Kate and Ben took a small sip of their champagne and kissed each other lightly on the lips and then Ben darted a quick kiss on Kate's nose. "Congratulations Kate," Lauren said as she hugged Kate and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations Ben," Lauren said as she shook Ben's hand also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Lauren, this is all just perfect," Kate said beaming. "Excellent job Lauren, thank you so much," Ben replied appreciatively. Everyone applauded and cheered noisily. Then people started walking up to Kate and Ben to offer their own personal congratulations.

* * *

In the hallway, watching through the conference room's glass wall stood Justin Patrick, San Francisco's newest District Attorney and Kate's ex-husband, along with Robin Archer, Lauren's famous billionaire boyfriend. Both men had arrived a little late, after Lauren had already started the toast, so they stood together outside the conference room, as not to interrupt. Robin and Justin exchanged a few pleasantries when the toast was over and then Robin excused himself to go and see Lauren, who was expecting his arrival. Justin planned to make his way over to Kate and Ben when the crowd thinned a little. Meanwhile, Leo had noticed Justin standing alone after seeing Robin Archer leave and decided to join him.

* * *

Robin made his way through the crowd to the front of the conference room. Lauren had moved off to the side to give people easier access to Kate and Ben. Lauren was wearing a perfectly tailored, form fitting charcoal and red color blocked sheath dress with a coordinated charcoal blazer. Her heels were a gray and black leopard print and she had on a luxurious looking black diamond and platinum necklace, bracelet, ring and earring set Robin had given her. Lauren no longer wore her wedding rings, at Robin's request. He said it made him feel (and possibly appear to others) like he was "cheating" with a married woman. The appearance of impropriety finally convinced her and so Lauren placed the valuable wedding rings in her safety deposit box.

Lauren was facing a different direction from which Robin approached as she talked to one of the firm's associates who was asking whether a wedding date had been set. "No, not yet," Lauren replied, "but I would expect it to be 12-18 months from now, depending on the extent of the plans, if they hold with tradition," she finished. Lauren caught a peripheral glimpse of Robin moving towards her. "Please excuse me," she said politely to the associate and turned towards Robin. He gazed at her admiringly as she walked to meet him. Robin always thought Lauren looked stunning, impeccably groomed from head to toe, and he especially liked the way she walked. She had a kind of sashay that he found absolutely charming. They smiled at each other, maintaining eye contact as they closed the last bit of distance between them. Although they talked at least once a day, often several times, they hadn't actually seen each other in several weeks. They missed each other more and more when they were apart for any length of time.

"Hello sweetheart. Sorry to be late. Lovely speech, by the way," Robin apologized smoothly when he reached her, placing his hand lightly on her waist as he kissed her cheek. Neither of them liked to display too much affection in public, but at the firm it was especially important to Lauren that they did nothing more than a quick hug or kiss on the check. "Hello darling. I'm glad you could make it at all given your schedule," Lauren replied graciously, smiling and then kissing him on the cheek in return.

* * *

People still stared a little at Robin when he came to the office to see Lauren, since he was such a well-known celebrity, but they had gotten much better about being discreet - much to Lauren's relief. She was embarrassed by the frenzied attention Robin often attracted, but sought to at least offer him some semblance of privacy within the walls of her own firm. Robin knew Lauren discreetly tried to ensure his comfort in that respect and he appreciated her efforts. Lauren had a kind of "properness" that would actually work quite well in British society he often thought. She was refined, very polite and enjoyed employing subtlety in her dealings with others. Robin found it amusing that his American girlfriend was more stereotypically "British" in demeanor than many British women he knew. Plus, she was beautiful, intelligent and very discerning. He respected the fact that she had outmaneuvered his own lawyer in their very first business negotiation. He was impressed and then immediately smitten.

Soon afterwards, Lauren shockingly and abruptly refused to see him again after they had what Robin considered a lovely, intimate lunch. They had even kissed that first date – which was unusual for him and even more unusual for Lauren. She admitted that she didn't trust him because he had claimed earlier not to be married or have any children and she had discovered that although he was single, he did indeed have a grown son. He felt completely flattened after being "dumped" – actually depressed – so much so that he didn't leave his hotel for a week. He swam every morning and evening, worked out with a trainer obsessively and conducted all his business on site or via teleconference, phone and email. He cancelled all other meetings "until further notice". For his part, he wanted to wait until he felt a bit steadier emotionally. In control as it were. He wasn't well equipped to handle romantic rejection because it just didn't happen very often. He was typically the one sought after and when he did pursue a woman she was nearly always receptive to the idea. Robin's sudden heartache only subsided a little after he tried to intensely work around it. It was maddening for him to be so blindsided by the exciting, unexpected attraction to Lauren followed by her swift, harsh rejection. But then, thankfully, Lauren contacted him within a couple weeks and asked for a favor, so he had an opportunity to impress her. He was determined to win her over and he was masterful at getting what he wanted.

* * *

Kate saw Lauren and Robin together near the conference room door. She also noticed Justin in the hallway, talking with Leo. She squeezed Ben's hand and whispered quietly in his ear, "Justin and Robin are here." She inclined her head slightly in their direction and Ben discreetly glanced first at Lauren and Robin, who were standing close to each other with Robin's arm draped lightly around Lauren's waist and then to Justin and Leo who were laughing and talking in the hallway. Ben knew that Kate was concerned about both men, but for different reasons. "Justin looks in good spirits. Lauren and Robin look happy together as well," Ben observed, still whispering quietly into Kate's ear. Kate shook her head in agreement.

Kate was relieved things were going so well for Justin. There was a time just before the election when his position as Assistant District Attorney was in jeopardy due to DA Davidson's dirty political tactics. Now, Justin was touted as the "best catch" in the city by the social columns promoting his single status while drawing attention to various events. His picture appeared regularly in the society papers with one beautiful woman after another. His career was in an upswing with his new position as the city's District Attorney. So far, he was wildly popular politically. Kate's threat to former DA Davidson to expose some of the corrupt deals he made that she could _prove_ had helped pave the way for Justin's landslide victory in the election after Davidson withdrew as a candidate. Robin had given Kate the information she needed to pressure Davidson as well as get Sintax shut down and prevented from conducting any more of its predatory business practices.

Lauren and Justin thought Robin was a hero for getting the "dirt" on Sintax and the elusive Paul Kaplan, but Kate and Ben knew better. Robin Archer was actually the principal player behind Sintax. He simply hid behind Paul Kaplan. Kate never told Lauren or Justin the truth about Robin. Lauren had already begun having romantic feelings for Robin at that point and Justin needed powerful allies like Robin to be successful as the new DA. The whole truth would only hurt them and they could decide for themselves how they felt in their dealings with Robin Archer. They were both intelligent adults. Robin understood why Kate kept the information about Sintax private but he also knew she would keep it as an "insurance policy" in case she ever needed to apply pressure to him for some reason in the future. Meanwhile, Robin quietly erased all traces of Sintax, Kaplan and whatever deals had happened while they existed. It was a lesson well learned. Robin would be more careful about the kinds of deals he made and his exposure going forward. In addition, he knew Lauren was highly principled and he didn't want anything to jeopardize their relationship.

* * *

The room had begun clearing out as people started leaving for the evening. It was only meant to be a cocktail hour kind of celebration after all. Kate and Ben stayed at the front of the room in plain view giving everyone a chance to offer their congratulations in person if they wanted to do so. Justin and Leo made their way over to them. "Hey you two, congratulations! Really nice reception," Justin said smiling warmly as he walked up to them. "Thanks man, I mean DA Patrick," Ben said smirking while offering Justin his hand. Justin and Ben had become friendly once there was no longer any romantic rivalry between them. "Congratulations Kate. You look so happy – you really light up the room," Justin said, leaning in and kissing Kate's cheek. "Thank you Justin. You're such a prince. So glad you could join us," Kate said warmly.

Leo stepped up. "An _official_ congratulations from me too although I have probably said everything I could possibly say to the 'intendeds' at this point, except that _this _is a rockin' good party. Great toast from the lovely Lauren – guests had a good time and the champagne and hors d'oeuvres were fabulous. Count me in for as many of these as you have leading up to the grand finale," Leo said enthusiastically. Ben gave him a side glance, suspicious he was baiting Kate a little in regards to the length and breadth of Lauren's _possible_ future wedding party plans. Leo ignored the look. Of _course_ it was bait. "Thanks Leo. You will certainly be invited to everything," Kate said simply. She saw the look between Ben and Leo and she knew better than to get involved. They were both pranksters and there was no telling _what_ they were up to. Leo glanced furtively at Ben. Ben smirked at Kate's quick sidestep. A server brought by more champagne for everyone and they continued to chat for a while until Justin and Leo excused themselves for the evening. They were going to share a cab home since they lived in the same direction.

* * *

The party was winding down. Guests were leaving and the catering staff was busy making the last rounds and cleaning up. Lauren and Robin had been waiting for a good opportunity to speak with Kate and Ben and this was finally it. They really had a commanding presence, both together and apart. Wherever they went, people stared, whether or not they recognized Robin. They simply looked gorgeous together – a gorgeous power couple. They obviously made each other very happy and it showed. Kate and Ben smiled as they approached. "Congratulations to the adorable couple," Robin said charmingly, as he and Lauren joined them. He leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek and then shook Ben's hand. "So glad you could make it Robin," Kate said smiling happily. "Yes, thank you for celebrating with us this evening," Ben offered sincerely. Kate turned to Lauren, "Lauren you outdid yourself. Thank you so much for everything. This was beautiful and fun and elegant – all at once. It was the perfect engagement party for us," Kate gushed and gave Lauren a tight hug. Lauren beamed. "I'm so glad you both enjoyed it – it was my pleasure, I can't tell you enough how happy I am for you," she finished. Robin looked at Lauren appreciatively. She was gracious in all ways. He pulled her closer, kissing her cheek softly. "Well said sweetheart," he murmured into her ear.

They all talked until the last of the guests left for the evening and the catering manager and videographer checked with Lauren to see if anything else was needed from them. Everything was in perfect order. Lauren and Robin walked out together, looking forward to their first evening alone for several weeks. When they entered the elevator, with no one around to see, Robin pulled Lauren to him for a long, passionate kiss that lasted until they arrived on the ground floor where a car was waiting for them. They were spending the night at the penthouse suite at the Royal Archer, Robin's hotel downtown.

* * *

Kate and Ben were sitting on Ben's couch in his office after everyone else had left. Kate was sitting on his lap with her head against his chest and Ben had his arm around her as they discussed the evening. They were leaving soon as well, but wanted to sit and talk for a little while first, letting the champagne wear off. "That was fantastic," Kate said enthusiastically. "We are an officially engaged couple," she finished. "Agreed. It was beautifully done. We're lucky to have Lauren's help and so many good friends and colleagues to share this with," Ben said, kissing Kate's forehead.

"Justin looked good, didn't he?" Kate asked. "Yes, success and his new responsibilities obviously agree with him. Of course, he's still in the 'honeymoon phase' at this point. The voters' love him, but I hope he gets the political support he needs," Ben finished. "Well, he has Lauren's full support and that brings him Robin Archer by proxy, with all of his influence and connections, so that's a good start," Kate observed. Ben shook his head in agreement.

"She brings out his finest qualities. I like him more when he's with Lauren. I think everybody does. I also think he's shrewd enough to recognize that. He tries harder to be a good man because of her. I can certainly relate to that myself," Ben offered honestly. Kate kissed Ben's cheek. "You are already a very good man, sweetie; you just need some mild reminders about what really matters, from time to time. In Robin's case, I think he needs a constant incentive to stay on the right side of things. And Lauren is a great incentive for him. She's no push over. If anyone can keep Robin Archer in line, it's Lauren. Plus, he really does seem to adore her," Kate concluded. "He definitely does," Ben agreed. "The future of Reed, Reed & Grogan is going to be very interesting with Robin Archer in the mix," Ben said. "Yes, it will," Kate agreed.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Ready, ma petit fiancée'?" Ben asked. "Yes, officially, mon chéri," Kate replied smiling. Ben kissed Kate softly on the lips and helped her off his lap.


End file.
